koinobori
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: one-shot GinHiji! a belated birthday present for Hijikata! hijikata fell for a beautiful okama, zurako. Gintoki jealous. What would he do? since it's hijikata's birthday, he should let him do what he wanted eventhough that meant letting him off with zura.


me: ah.. finally I'm back...

bara: welcome back, hitsu-sama, how're you doing?

me: bad.. I feel really bad..

bara: eh..? you are sick? *worried face*

me: perhaps... well, it's ok, don't mind about it.. I'm here to submit a one-shot story

bara: *sigh* okay, it's not like you will come again soon, right?

me: sst! don't say it out loud! ok, so sorry I can't update fast, I'm still a student, you know? *sulk*

bara: ok, ok my hime, I understand *smiles*

me: hmph.. ok.. let's get to the point~ I dedicated this story for my friend who loves GinHiji so much! it's Hijikata's birthday present~

bara: huh? present? what date is it today?

me: fine, fine! it's late I know! I'm busy lately so I can't type so much. also, I will have midterm exam next week.. aagh! it's irritating!

bara: c-calm down, hitsu-sama.. it's ok, as long as you back and didn't leave me

me: *stare*

bara: w-what?

me: *smirk* are you lonely? do you think I will never come back?

bara: *blush* I- I never said that!

me: oh well.. my mood is getting better, lalala~ *sing* shouldn't you give disclaimer and warning?

bara: oh right... *read the fanfic*

me: *hide in the corner*

bara: ...

hitsu-sama ... what the hell with this story ... *menacing eyes*

me: hyaaah! *cover her head* I'm just feeling write it.. I- I will try not to make something like that again.. so sorry!

bara: *sigh* what a troublesome hime you are ... I think I must accept story like this again ...

me: you don't angry? so is it ok if I write something like this again? *happy face*

bara: *glare* I can accept a soft guy romance, but this..? will you learn to write something that softer?

me: o-ok.. sorry.. *fidget*

bara: can't help it also.. you already write it anyway..

so it's the disclaimer: the characters belongs to hideaki sorachi, the pervert story belongs to hitsu-sama *glares more*

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALE X MALE, it's gintoki x hijikata, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

><p><strong>KOINOBORI<strong>

"Oi Toshi, have a day-off tomorrow. Enjoy yourself on your birthday." The gorilla-like man circled his arm around his beloved vice-commander.

The shinsengumi that day convinced their vice-commander to take a day-off. That was annoying enough for Hijikata, so he took their advice and made a plan for his day-off.

"Go and never come back, Hijikata-san." Sougo, the first captain of Shinsengumi said with his usual stoic face and tone. "You better die on faraway land tomorrow."

"Sougo... you bastard!"

* * *

><p>"Please Gin-san, come on, help me just this time." The sunglasses-man begged desperately on Yorozuya. The head of Yorozuya sat still on his seat and picked his nose lazily.<p>

"Madao, you really can't do anything by yourself, huh? That's why your wife leaving." The natural-perm man said all high and mighty with insult tone.

"Ne Gin-chan, I want to play on the festival tomorrow night. I don't want to work." The chinese-look-alike girl pouted while laying on the sofa, eating her sukonbu.

"You heard her. I want to enjoy the festival too tomorrow." Gintoki said lazily and waved his hand, shooing away the sunglasses Madao.

"Gin-san, we're not getting job lately. Shouldn't you accept Hasegawa-san's nice offer? There's no chance like this anymore, right? And you still can enjoy the festival since we will be on the festival all night." the plain boy who was sweeping just now intrude the conversation.

"Ah, well, ok I take this job with you, but I want the payment to be split fifty-fifty, how about that?" Gintoki finally made up his mind. Kagura, still chewing on her sukonbu, pouted more. She definitely hated job at festival. Shinpachi just smiled simply.

"Ok ok, as long as I can have money to eat and live for a few days, it's ok." The poor man left after took a bottle of beer in Yorozuya's fridge. "I'll take this as a gift!"

"Oi Madao, don't come here again if you only want to squeeze our fridge out, you good-for-nothing." Kagura spoke with bad manner on her age. Gintoki just let her be while Shinpachi laughed at Kagura's last comment.

* * *

><p>"I'm really really sorry, Toshi!"<p>

Hijikata stood awkwardly at the front gate of Shinsengumi Head Quarter. In front of him, there was a man bowed deeply which only make people wanted to kick his ass. However, the man was so great that Hijikata felt sorry for him.

"It's ok, Kondou-san. I'm already saying that. Please stop apologizing." Hijikata calmed the man and finally he stopped his shameful act.

That day was May fifth. Hijikata's birthday. The day when he took a day-off. Unfortunately for him, there was a big festival for children, a koinobori day (A/N: it's a right spell, isn't it?), so Shinsengumi must patrol all day and night. they needed even more force at night, but they lack of people. That's why they called their vice-commander from his day-off to help.

"Too bad you're not die today, Hijikata-san." Sougo greeted him on the festival. Eventhough they're a rival no matter how you look at them, they're always being put together. Hijikata and Sougo were commanded to patrol around the festival.

"What're you doing, Kiddo? Playing on your duty time?" Hijikata insulted when he saw the light-brown haired captain back to his side with takoyaki on his left hand, candied apple on his right hand, and a shinobi mask on the left side of his head.

"No. Just testing if there're any weirdness in this festival. Too bad you are already an old man that you can't enjoy festival as much as I can. That's why go die, Hijikata-san." Sougo replied and ate his candied apple, then he walked away.

"Damn kid.. are you picking a fight with me? Come on, draw your sword." Hijikata was angered. He was already in a bad mood though. He was being told to take a day-off and then he suddenly being on duty as security in the koinobori festival? What a day! But he couldn't complaint because the one who asked for forgiveness was Kondou-san.

"Sorry, I can't. My hand's full." Sougo raised his hands which each of them held takoyaki and candied apple. The black-haired man just glared at him hatefully. Then he turned around and walked on the contrary of Sougo's path.

* * *

><p>"Tako~ takoyaki~ have some of these tasty takoyaki~" Hasegawa tried to catch people's attention to buy the takoyaki while the Yorozuya cooked it. In that kind of festival, sure there were alotof people who attracted to takoyaki. Kagura already annoyed making takoyaki. Perhaps she wouldn't want to eat takoyaki anymore or at least a month.<p>

The job that Hasegawa offered another day was selling takoyaki in the festival. It was kinda profitable, but exhausting, especially when you're alone, that's why Hasegawa asked the Yorozuya for help.

"Yo Mister, give me takoyaki, please." Hijikata asked. He could enjoy the festival as he wanted to. It was his birthday after all.

"Wait a minute, Sir. We're runnig out of mayonnaise right now. Do you want it without mayonnaise, Sir?" a familiar voice could be heard from behind the stand.

"What? Mayonnaise is the most important thing in the world! The takoyaki becomes tasty because of the mayonnaise. How can you manage to continue your life without mayonnaise?" Hijikata yelled desperately. It seemed that he was completely out of his mind. Maybe it was because of Sougo's behavior before.

"Whaaat..? are you insane? It's called takoyaki because the most important thing in the ingredients is tako, not mayonnaise (A/N: tako is octopus in japanese)." The natural perm said lazily as he appeared suddenly from the back of the stand. There were also Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Hijikata-san?" the glasses-plain looking boy called out the name. "What are you doing here in that outfit? On duty?"

"Yeah. Something like that. And you all, Yorozuya, working, huh?" Hijikata looked down at them and said mockingly. "I'll give you my mayonnaise then, since takoyaki will taste bad without mayo."

"Enough with that disgusting white thing, Hijikata-kun. If you gave us that mayonnaise, we'll give you a free takoyaki. If you don't, then leave." Gintoki took out his hand, waiting for mayonnaise.

Hijikata handed his mayonnaise and got the takoyaki he wanted. In front of the stand, he happily used a bottle of another mayonnaise on the takoyaki. Kagura felt sick after seeing that. She went to the backside and vomit.

"Geez.. Kagura sure can't take mayonnaise because of you, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki made another takoyaki for the waiting customer.

"Ah, you're slacking off here, Hijikata-san. That's bad." The annoying little brat that Hijikata hate to the most insulted him the way he was before. Despite of the statement, it looked like he had more fun. The takoyaki and the candied apple replaced by cotton candy and kakigori (A/N: it's kind of drink that contains ice, blended ice).

"Look who's talking? Aren't you the one who is slacking off?" Hijkata continued eating, ignoring his comrade.

"I told you before, I'm just checking."

"Then me too."

"I've checked the takoyaki. Anyway, it's Danna's store, so there will be no problem."

Hijkata nearly lost his temper at Sougo before he met this beauty. He casually made Sougo leave and approached the beauty.

"Gintoki. I want one, please." Hijikata heard the beauty asked for takoyaki. It seemed that the beauty knew the yorozuya. He didn't really care though.

"Ah Zura, what are you doing here?" Gintoki said as he saw the beauty that Hijikata found.

"It's not Zura, it's Zurako." Hearing the voice more clearly, we could tell that the beauty is a man, but he was in female's kimono. "I'm from Saigo-dono's bar, helping him a little, but my clothes suddenly dissappeared, so I wear this kimono."

"That's alright. It suits you anyway." Gintoki praised him. His skilled hands still worked on the takoyaki. Katsura, the joui rebel which in state of disguise, just quiet and waited patiently.

In that awkward silent, Hijikata tried to get in. He was totally falling in love with the beauty, not knowing that he is the most wanted terrorist. It was love at the first sight for Hijikata eventhough he knew that the beauty is a man.

"Ehm, excuse me, Milady." Hijikata tried to be polite, he called him 'lady' so he didn't ruin the man's pride as an okama. "May I have your companion tonight?"

Zura looked at him with his usual serious face. He didn't lack of manner even in front of a shinsengumi officer like Hijikata. He bowed a little and refused politely.

"I'm very sorry, Officer, but I'm not serving anyone outside the bar."

"In that case, is it ok if I am the one who accompany you?" Hijikata offered with his best smile. It was rare to see the demon-vice-commander flirting with any women, not to insult that the one he flirted with is a beautiful okama.

Gintoki a little annoyed by Hijikata's attitude toward Zura. He stepped out of the stand and gave Zura's takoyaki personally.

"This is your order. Now can you please leave quietly, ne Zura?" Gintoki grabbed Zura's shoulder and turned him around, pushing him to the street.

Hijikata held Zura's hand and glared at Gintoki. He purposely pulled Zura to his side, avoiding Gintoki. Zura just shut his mouth, watching the upcoming event.

"You should be gentler to a lady no matter what, Yorozuya." Hijikata talked harshly to Gintoki who freezed at the sentence. Then he turned to Zura and spoke to him sweetly. "Sorry, Miss. He is just a good-for-nothing. Let's leave this place. I will walk you around this festival if you are not bothered, of course."

Zura looked at Gintoki with a questioning look, but he just looked away. Zura tilted his head and confused at Gintoki's behavior. He would usually shoo him away and told him not to get closer to shinsengumi. Zura once again looked at the vice-commander. He seemed fine and had no bad intention, but still he is a shinsengumi. But again, he still had time before Elizabeth pick him up.

"Hm.. I think just walking around will not kill me." Zura finally answered.

Hijikata suddenly looked happy, then he, still holding Zura's hand, led the way to the shrine. Gintoki just stared at them blankly. Shinpachi looked worried.

"Gin-san, is it ok to let Katsura-san with Hijikata-san? I'm worried if Hijikata-san find out that he is Katsura."

"It's ok. He is a master of disguise and he can escape everytime he wants to." Gintoki said flatly. _Instead of Zura, I'm more worried about Hijikata-kun. Is he really in love with that stupid Zura? Ah! I can't take it anymore!_ Gintoki thought desperately, but he finally back to his job.

* * *

><p>Gintoki drank a cup of sake greedily. He was mad and in a very bad mood. He finished his job and took a rest for a while. Madao tidied up the stand while Shinpachi and Kagura enjoyed the festival. It would end soon but they still could look around. Gintoki also told them to go to Shimura's doujo and have a night there, because he didn't know what time he will be at home. Actually he just wanted to be alone.<p>

"Oi you there, it's so sad to drink alone."

Gintoki heard a familiar voice and turned around. He saw the vice-commander stood behind him. Then he sat beside him and asked for a cup of sake.

"What do you care about Gin-san? Oogushi-kun is having fun with Zura, right?" The white-haired man poured sake more to his cup and drank it in a gulp. He heard the man beside him sighed deeply.

"He is a real beauty, he is even more beautiful than other women, but his attitude sucks." Hijikata asked for more sake and drank in one gulp. "He suddenly left me when a big white thing came to pick him up. Damn! He didn't smile even once when he was with me and he smiled cheerfully when that white thing came! It sucks!"

Gintoki didn't respond. Hijikata sounded so troubled and depressed. He stole the bottle from Gintoki and drank it alone. "And I didn't get what I want in my birthday! What a pain! My day-off, my peace on duty, even my affair! It's not fair!"

Hijikata was drunk. He complained and complained but Gintoki still didn't respond. Finally he snapped and hit him on his head with the bottle of sake.

"Ouch! My head! What's that for?" Gintoki patted his head and glared at his companion angrily.

"I'm talking yet you didn't reply even once. That's annoying." Hijikata put the bottle on the ground. He seemed a bit off.

"You're telling Gin-san that annoying story. What do you expect from Gin-san? I am patiently waiting for you. It's your birthday, right?" Gintoki asked with flat tone, but he gave a wide smile to Hijikata. "Happy birthday, Oogushi-kun."

The stunning event shocked the vice commander. Gintoki ruffled his hair gently. His smile looked sad when the time passed. Hijikata's heart thumped wildly.

"Don't you know I'm jealous that you keep talking about Zura? Eventhough I have prepared something special for you..."

Hijikata felt blood raising to his face. He couldn't hold it back. Whenever Gintoki behaved like that, he loved it. He grabbed Gintoki's front kimono and pulled him closer. In a flash, hijikata pressed his lips on Gintoki's. Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise. Just kissing slightly, Hijikata blushed and stared into another man's eyes. Those red-dead-fish-like eyes kept staring blankly at Hijikata.

"Wow, Gin-san is impressed. You know that we are in public, right?" Gintoki sneered.

"What? I'm drunk, ok?" Hijikata stood up. "I'm outta here."

"Hey, wait up!" Gintoki pulled Hijikata down thus he fell down easily, since he was pretty drunk.

"That hurts, idiot!" Hijikata stood up again, only this time Gintoki did the same thing.

"Don't go home. Come to my house." Gintoki held Hijkata's hand and pulled him with him forcefully. Hijikata struggled so much, but he was so weak because of alcohol, he couldn't win against Gintoki.

"Oi! Stop staring at me! Do something already!" Hijkata yelled with blushing face.

The natural-perm-haired man had dragged the vice-commander to the Yorozuya. Fortunately, there was no people at home so they were free to do things.

"How impatient, Oogushi-kun. I just stripped you and you're already like this?" Gintoki touched the tips of the other man's penis which already leaked its juice.

"Ah.. don't tease me..." Hijikata panted.

Licking his bottom lips, Gintoki took Hijikata into his mouth and made a wet slurpy sound.

"Since it's your birthday, Gin-san will make you feel really good." Gintoki licked his earlobe down to his collarbone. Hijikata tilted his head, giving him more access to his body. He reached out his hand to Gintoki's back and pulled him closer.

The sweet scent of Gintoki spred out and smelled so good to Hijikata. He subconsciously opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into the white-haired man's mouth. Being in a deep kiss, Gintoki trailed his finger down to the other's nipples. Hijikata's breath became hard. He sucked Gintoki's tongue and felt him deep inside his mouth. Finally, they broke up due to the lack of air.

A thin string of saliva still connected between them. Gintoki started licking and kissing all over Hijikata's body. He rubbed and massaged the demon-vice-commander's belly and thighs. Softly, his hand moved up and down, making Hijikata squirmed and moaned sweetly. He unconsciously opened up his legs and showed his lower part more clearly.

"Yorozuya.. the preparation..." Hijikata spoke hardly between his moans.

Gintoki looked at the impatient man beneath him. Lust took over his mind. He, then, did what Hijikata wanted. He pushed one finger into Hijkata's ass and slowly pushed one more finger. The man spred his legs more. He adjusted the feeling of intruder in his ass. Gintoki stretched the hole to prepare him for the main event. He pushed in slowly and searched for Hijikata's sweet spot.

"Ah! Damnit.. Ah! No..!" Hijikata clutched onto the sheet and screamed in ecstasy.

Seeing the passionate officer, Gintoki tried his best to hold back and keep preparing him. He added one more finger without losing his pace on pressing Hijikata's special spot. Pain was the last thing that Hijikata would think about. The stingy pain and the pleasure mixed together thus he didn't really feel the pain.

"Nggh.. ah.. enough, Yorozuya..." his teary-eyes looked up at the head of Yorozuya. Fingers weren't enough for him. He needed something bigger and hotter.

Gintoki licked the exposed neck and chest of his beloved oogushi-kun. The sexy pose and sweaty body in Gintoki's point of view looked really delicious, he wanted to devour it 'til the end. Satisfying the usually stubborn man meant satisfying his very own desire. He grabbed the man's penis and positioned himself. He massaged the hard length while he slowly thrusted his own penis to the stretched hole. Hijikata's breath became rapid. He denied the pain when he was being violated, he just focused on the pleasure given to his front.

"Relax, Hijikata-kun. Don't squeeze so tight." Gintoki grunted at the hotness of the wall wrapped around him.

The dark-haired man took a deep breath and did as he was told to. His head felt dizzy. The scent of alcohol mixed in his head. Gintoki began to move. He built a slow rhythm so his lover wouldn't feel so much pain. As impatient as he was that night, Hijikata moved his hips eagerly. He wanted more. The white-haired samurai felt it too. Following their instinct, Gintoki and Hijikata moved harmonically, together in one pace.

"Hnnn... ahhh..! aah..! aaah... yo-yorozuya..." Hijikata cries in pleasure. Gintoki constantly hit his sweet spot and went deeper everytime he thrusted.

Gintoki could tell that he was almost there, the climax. His thing got bigger as the feeling inside his belly built up. The same thing happened to the exact shinsengumi. Hijikata could feel it, he grabbed the sheet beside him tighter.

"Aah.. Yorozuya .. I- I'm.." Hijikata shut his eyes tightly and called out the Yorozuya. The climax, it would come soon. Hijikata thought his head will explode with this intense feeling.

Gintoki grunted. He didn't stop his movement as he spoke to Hijikata. "Try to call my name, Hijikata-kun. It's Gintoki. Call me.. Toushirou..."

"G-gin... Ah! I'm cumming.. Gintoki!" Hijikata cried out and called the head of Yorozuya's name loudly.

Gintoki himself felt tremendous pleasure and climaxed too. He cummed deep inside his beloved vice-commander. He moaned lowly at the afterclimax feeling. Hijikata covered his own face in order to hide his embarassment. He always like that after had sex with the yorozuya's danna. He would never get used to it. When he tried to catch his normal breath, he would push him away and hid under the blanket. Gintoki already knew those behavior of him, so he acted normal.

"Do you want some beer, Hijikata-kun?" the head of yorozuya asked him in normal manner, but the said man didn't answer.

From under the blanket, Hijikata could hear the door being opened and closed. That meant Gintoki will bring some beer. Hijikata still felt ashame of himself that he couldn't hold his desire back. The worst part was he thought of more and more in the middle of doing it with the yorozuya. Somehow he felt that Gintoki was calmer and gentler toward him that time. He was afraid that he would sink deeper than this thus he couldn't live without him around. He wrapped the blanket over his body tighter. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to have a peaceful sleep. But then, he heard the door opened.

"Oi Oogushi-kun, you're just pretending to be asleep, ne? Here, drink beer with me." Gintoki pressed a beer can to Hijikata's cheek. He sat all of sudden and wringed a bit in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Try me. it's nothing." Hijikata said all high-mighty. He opened the can and drank the beer.

For the first time on that day, Hijikata felt relieve. Eventhough he was thinking about weird things before, he enjoyed the time he spent with that carefree samurai. He glanced at the other man who sat beside him gracefully. It didn't seem like he was just having fun with Hijikata, but he never told that he liked him too. Their feeling was complicated to each other, but it was kinda mutual. The vice-commander too, wouldn't want to admit his real feeling toward the man.

"What is it, Vice-commander-kun? You want to do it again? Aren't you exhausted?" Gintoki leered on Hijikata, knowing him looking at him for a while until now. The vice-commander quickly looked away and spoke harshly.

"Perverted old man. There is no way I want to ..." Hijikata swallowed his breath and continued with lower voice. "To refuse it..."

Gin choked on his beer. He blinked a few times to realize Hijikata's words. Wasn't that an invitation? Gintoki looked at Hijikata's back and glomped him at once.

"Woaaah! Stupid! What the hell are you doing? The beer is gotten on the futon, you moron!" hijikata yelled.

Instead of releasing him, Gintoki hugged him even tighter. Hijikata hardly could breath. The warmth that sent between them directly from each other bodies gave Hijikata a tense feeling. It was good, but frustrating. Gintoki nuzzled more to Hijikata. He didn't give a damn to the wet futon. Hijikata sighed at the sudden childish attitude of the samurai.

"I like you, Hijikata-kun. I really like you." Gintoki whispered sweetly right in front of the said man's ear. His face reddened. He still doubted his own feeling for the man. However, he couldn't escape now, he must not run away anymore. Throwing away his pride, Hijikata put his arms around the samurai in front of him who still snuggled on him and replied him.

"I won't have sex with someone if I don't like the person."

The natural perm looked up at Hijikata. He pushed down the man and catched his lips. He kissed him passionately as if there were no tomorrow. He intentionally grinded his own hips to the other man's hips, building the passion one more. Hijikata moaned in the kiss. He circled his arms around his lover's neck and started frenching him. As they withdrew, Gintoki pulled away a bit.

"You can't cheat like that, Oogushi-kun, Gin-san cannot hold back if you are this honest." Gintoki kissed his lovely vice-commander on the forehead and tousled his hair gently. His gentle movement turned Hijikata on. He took initiative. Forcefully he pulled Gintoki and kissed him again. He was no longer afraid of his feeling. They had the same feeling, finally Hijikata knew it. He didn't have to resist anymore. He loved him. Yeah, he loved that sweet-crazy bastard.

"Round two?" Gintoki asked furiously.

"I will have a day-off tomorrow." Hijikata replied. He never put it bluntly, but Gintoki knew that Hijikata also felt the same as he did. He used to hear his oogushi-kun like this. It only meant one thing. They could spend the whole night together on the futon. This developing event had attached their heart in a strong bond.

"Um.. anyway, you are not falling in love with Zura, aren't you?" gintoki suddenly remembered the stupid thing that he wanted to ask to Hijikata.

"Moron! How dare you ruin the mood? Why would I fall for such an okama like him? He sucks, didn't I tell that to you before? Forget about him already. Who is the one holding me now? You stupid-white-natural-perm hair.." Hijikata grumbled.

"Is that so? It's good then." Gintoki laughed in relieve.

The night's wind knocked softly on the window. They were enjoying the night slowly, every minute of it, every second of it. The time that have passed would be the best memories for Hijikata remembering that there was no good thing really happen on his special day of this year. He definitely didn't want the night to end soon, so the arms clinging to him didn't go away.

* * *

><p>me: *claps* yaaaay! I finished it! XD so that's it, so sad I still have no beta ... *sigh*<p>

bara: I think my eyes will burn when I read it til the end...

me: hey, bara-kun *change the topic* let's say it together

bara: *confused* huh..?

me: come on, that .. you know *winked*

bara: ah.. that's.. *nods* okay..

me: one .. two .. three ..

me & bara: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIJAKATA TOUSHIRO-KUN!

me: sorry it's a very belated birthday present ...

bara: *pats hitsu's back*

review?


End file.
